Harry Potter meets Westlife
by Lestat De Lioncourt
Summary: Westlife at Hogwarts?! Just read and review.
1.

A/N I know there are many errors in this story (like grammar). I would really appreciate it if someone would help me to proof read it.

Synopsis: 

Professor Gilderoy Lockheart is back. After a series of mental examinations and test, he finally got his memory back. The word that he is a phony had already spread like wildfire in the Wizard's world; ashamed he then decided to live with the Muggles. Equipped with a dashing smile (Winner of the Witch Weekly most charming smile), he then becomes a band manager of an Irish boy band. 

The band has gained popularity in the Wizard's world. When Hermione re-established SPEW (Sisterhood Party Enthusiastic about Westlife), a fan club with Ginny as the Vice-president, Ron is jealous, Neville is furious, Draco does not get the attention he usually gets and Harry is envious because _Cho Chang _has a deep crush with Nicky (One of the band's member). Draco then decided to use their long family secret weapon, "The Malfoy's Charm.", which is more powerful than any love potion and much deadlier than _Avada Kedavra_

Harry then heard a plan to assassinate Dumbledore, it will be done by a spy in Hogwarts. Can the gang stop it before it was to late?

* As this fanfiction during happened the sixth year. People who have not read the first four books may find some spoilers.

* Disclaimer – I do not own the characters of Harry Potter, they belong to J.K. Rowling. In addition I do not own Westlife. This is just a fanfic and I hope you enjoy.

The events in this story happened during 6th year in Hogwart's. 

Chapter 1 "Dudley's first kiss?" 

Harry was on a room. It was dark, a dungeon, and no it seems like a hall. But it was too dark to even see his surroundings. All around him were tables and chairs but no one is in them. He looked down to his feet and was surprised to see broken glasses. Panic didn't help. Through his mind was still frantic, Harry's body is like drawing back. He fought to assert control and again he felt strangely calm.

_Am I alive or dead? _He searched all his memories and experiences. But all he found is the memory of what happened to his parents when he was a baby, when the Dark Lord murdered them. 

_What is it? _

_Lub-dub,lub-dub…_what was it…? 

It was the beating of his heart. 

He realized that he was wearing robes they were long green robes. Harry placed his hand in his pocket and touched something slimy.

 A frog suddenly jumped from his pocket and started hopping away. 

He continued walking, slowly and slowly while stepping at the broken glasses. He looked at his right and became surprised on what he saw. 

It was a mirror, his eyes then peeped inside. He saw his image, but it was not he. Someone he knew was standing there, someone he knew for years. 

It was Neville, his classmate from Gryffindor; he has taken the body of Neville. 

Harry placed his hand near his eyes, and can't believe that it is real. _It's not real? It's just a dream? _Harry keeps telling to himself. 

Suddenly a door burst open. A man with a long cloak entered. He keeps trying seeing the mysterious man. But before he could look any further, the man started firing a green light in the tip of his wand.

 A familiar face then caught his eye.

It was Sirius Black his Godfather. Harry screamed when the light hit his Godfather. Black fell in the ground with his eyes open and he was _dead._

Tears poured in Harry's eyes, he was shocked.

 Then he heard a familiar voice shouting at him, it was Ginny exclaiming "Neville! Behind you!" Harry turned to his back, stunned; he realized that it is the cloaked man. He could fell its breath all around his body. But when he attempted to peek in its dark hood the man suddenly raised his wand and whispered _Avada Kedavra._

*** 

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Harry screamed. He woke-up and sits on his bed. He was still perspiring and tears continued to flow in his eyes. Then he noticed something peculiar. He touched his forehead and was surprised on what he felt. It was blood, red and oozy blood. The scar in his forehead was bleeding. The scar hurts and he remembered that the last time it happened, the Dark Lord was near. 

Harry went out of his bed, Hedwig was squawking as ever before. He gets his parchment and pen and started to write. "Dear Sirius…" But as he will continue his next word he realized its consequences. Sirius Black, still in hiding with the Ministry of Magic will surely go and help him. Harry loved his Godfather that he doesn't want it to have trouble because if Black was caught the Dementors will proceed with its kiss and suck Sirius' soul. 

He placed the pen and parchment down. 

Harry then proceeds to the bathroom. He was relieved that all the Dursley are at sleep, he can even hear Dudley's snore. He took the towel and wiped the blood in his forehead. He was relieved to find that the bleeding has stopped. 

*** 

Harry hardly slept that day, he was still thinking of what he dreamt. Although by this time he had already forgotten some of the details. 

Harry got out of his bed and went downstairs .By time he was halfway in the stairs he heard a loud sound and placed his hand near his ear in order to hear it more clearly. 

It was the television set, tuned very loud. As he went down further, he realized that it was Dudley who is watching TV. But unlike the other days when Dudley used to watch the cartoons Powerpuff girls that he and Aunt Petunia quarrels on which show to watch because Aunt Petunia's soap favorite soap opera has the same time as his cartoons. Dudley was watching a different show; he was watching MTV (Music Television). 

Harry decided to watch TV. The female VJ in the show does not look familiar; Harry does not watch TV often. But he can read in a caption that the VJ's name is Amanda Griffin. 

"Good Morning to all of you. Today we have a very special episode. Do you know why?" asked Amanda confidently with an Australian accent. 

"Yeh Yeh continue," said Dudley while eating Potato chips. Harry thought that if Aunt Petunia sees this, Dudley would be in big trouble. 

"Today we have a special guest, we have an interview with the manager of the famous Irish boy band Westlife!" exclaimed Amanda with enthusiasm. 

Harry then heard in the background of girls are screaming. 

"And now let us welcome Mr. Gilderoy Lockheart." 

Harry almost dropped his jaw, he cannot believe on what he heard. For a moment he thought that it was a different Gilderoy Lockheart, and not his former Defense Against Dark Arts teacher. But as he saw the man appeared in TV, what he thought was wrong. 

"Good Mourning! Ladies and Beautiful women, a pleasant day to you all especially to you Amanda," said Lockheart with a strange British accent. Harry was even surer that it was Lockheart when he smiled; the same old smile that won the Witch weekly. But his clothes were different; he wears pure white polo and slacks. What Harry finds weird is his hat, it was black and does not match the other garments. 

"First of all. I would like to invite all of you to the Westlife concert. I am sure that you will all enjoy it," said Lockheart. 

"Okay! We will be giving two free tickets to lucky callers who can answer our three questions. Please call 4534342 to participate," VJ Amada said. 

To Harry's surprise Dudley quickly grabbed the phone and dialed, he dropped the Potato Chips in the floor. 

"Goood Morning, Is thiis M-MTV?" asked Dudley. 

Harry then realized Dudley has managed to call MTV. 

"Oh hello, we have a lucky caller. Can I know you name please?" asked VJ Amanda. 

"He-helloo, I am Dudu-udley," answered Dudley nervously. 

"Oh hello Du-udley, Are you ready to answer our 3 questions to win you the ticket?" 

"Ye-es." 

"Okay, for our first question. Give the title of Westlife latest album?" 

Dudley then checked the contents of his bag then answered "Coast to Coast." 

"Very good, Du-udley and now for our second question. Who was the model featured in the video Uptown girl?" 

"Aaaa, Claudia Schiffer," Dudley answered and now perspiring even though the temperature is cold. 

"And now Du-udley for our final question which will make you win the tickets. Are you nervous?" 

"No-oo of course I am not." 

"Who are the five members of the Boy band Westlife?" 

"Aaa-aaah Mark Feehily, Shane Filan, Kian Egan, Bryan Mcfadden and and…" 

Dudley then paused for a while thinking. 

"Aaa A Aaa." 

Harry then thought for a while, he remembered the times when Dudley mistreats him. Harry suddenly had an idea to get even with Dudley. 

"Vernon Dursley," Harry whispered to Dudley. 

"and Vernon Dursley!" Dudley exclaimed confidently. 

"Who the hell is Vernon Dursley!" exclaimed Lockheart. 

"I am sorry Du-udley, the member that you forgot to mention is Nicky Byrne," Amanda paused with a giggle. 

"Better luck next time," then the VJ hanged the phone. 

Harry also giggled, trying to stop himself to burst into laughter. 

Dudley turned red and suddenly went to Harry. He lifted Harry by its shirt. But as he is going to punch him he remembered Harry's Godfather, Sirius Black. He was afraid that he may turn-up and takes revenge. He placed Harry down. 

*** 

Harry still cannot stop thinking on what happened to Dudley. He still made small giggles when he recalled how Dudley was humiliated in national television. But he cannot stop thinking about Gilderoy Lockheart; he remembered when they are in the second year when Lockheart tried to cast a mind charm on them. But he is actually happy for him that he has an excellent career now. 

Suddenly the front door burst open, it was Uncle Vernon. Harry can see from his face that he did not have a good day. "Harry! Harry!" exclaimed Uncle Vernon. From the tone of his voice, Harry can guess that his uncle is very mad. 

"Yes Uncle Vernon," Harry said like a puppy. 

"Don't make fool of me Harry!" exclaimed Uncle Vernon like a Norwegian Dragon. 

"Uncle I don't know why you are mad?" 

"You and your freak wizard friends performing a joke on me!" 

"What's wrong sweetheart?" asked Aunt Petunia while coming out of the kitchen. 

"This Harry here, made a fool out of me!" exclaimed Uncle Vernon. 

"What mischief did he do now?" asked Aunt Petunia 

"He and his friends made a curse. In the office, everywhere I go everywhere I go everyone calls me…" 

"Calls you what darling". 

"Calls me Nicky Byrne, everyone says that I am the fifth member of Westlife, I don't even know what that means! Everywhere I go everyone who knows me is calling me that! This Potter here bewitched everyone I know!" 

Harry then saw Dudley go up of the stairs. 

"You Harry, go to the cupboard!" 

"But but…" Harry said. 

"No But's go!" exclaimed Uncle Vernon while pointing his finger in his cupboard. 

Harry had no choice. He thinks of reasoning to Uncle Vernon but at his temper it is useless. But as Harry is walking towards the cupboard, Hedwig came with a letter. He removed the letter as fast as he can. Luckily Uncle Vernon is madly talking to Aunt Petunia that they did not notice him. He went inside the familiar cupboard and started to open the letter, it was from Ron. 

_Dear Harry, _

_How are you today? The summer vacation is almost over and I am excited in the next school year. Hermione and me met at the Leaky Cauldron. I hope to find you there but Hermoine told me that the Dursley's did not gave you permission. I also accompanied her to Gringotts to withdraw some of your money to buy you the things we will need this school year. Hermione told me that you requested her to buy our supplies. _

_Ginny has a new boyfriend, guess who? It's Neville! Yikes! Just thinking that he will become my brother in law gives me the creeps. Fred and George are always teasing Ginny for choosing such a guy. _

_ Anyway hope to see you at Kings Cross. _

_ Ron. _

Harry folded the letter and rested in the cupboard.

***

The next morning Harry went down to breakfast to find the three Dursleys already sitting around the kitchen table and was watching MTV. Dudley again was complaining about the long walk between the fridge and the television in the living room. Dudley only spends his time either eating in the kitchen or watching television. Harry sat down between Dudley and Uncle Vernon, a large beefy man with very little neck and a lot of mustache. 

"Change the channel to 41, my favorite soap opera is soon coming," ordered Aunt Petunia to Dudley. 

"But mom I am watching MTV," Dudley answered; still his mouth is filled with food. 

"What do you get from that show? Its all nonsense music." 

"I am waiting for their daily quiz, I am trying to win tickets for the upcoming concert." 

"What concert?" asked Aunt Petunia curiously. 

"Well, there is an upcoming Westlife concert." 

Uncle Vernon then placed down the fork and asked "I have heard that before, they even teased me yesterday. What is that Westlife?" 

"It's the hottest and coolest singing group." Answered Dudley. 

"And why do you want to have tickets?" asked Aunt Petunia. 

"Well there was this girl, errr I I," but before Dudley can continue the next word. 

"Ask her out to the concert," said Mr. Dursley. 

"errr Exactly," answered Dudley while looking down. 

Suddenly, Aunt Petunia's eyes burst into tears. 

"Oh my baby, my small baby is now a man and courting a girl," said Aunt Petunia while hugging Dudley. 

"Son, if you ever need any advice you can always ask from me. As you know when I was a few years younger, girls followed me everywhere. They even beg me for dates," bragged Uncle Vernon. 

Harry was shocked on what he heard; He heard the biggest lie of all. 

"Mom, Dad since I cannot win the tickets, I was hoping that you would give me some money to purchase them," Dudley requested. 

"Certainly, son I am sure that girl will like you. You are more a million times more handsome than this Potter here," said Uncle Vernon while looking at Harry. 

*** 

Dudley had managed to buy tickets and three days later it was Dudley's big day; tonight he will go to the house of the girl. Harry has packed his things for tomorrow he will get to King's Cross. Still Harry could not stop thinking about Dudley; he sure wanted to watch Dudley's date. He felt his invisibility cloak in his bag and had a brilliant idea.

Using his invisibility cloak he went down the stairs. He could see Dudley wearing a black tuxedo and a bowtie.

"Mom, I am not going to a prom, I am going to watch a concert," said Dudley.

"Don't be stupid, it looks perfect on you," answered Aunt Petunia while tears coming out in his eyes.

Dudley has no choice, if he wants to borrow the car; he has to follow his parents.

Car keys from Uncle Vernon went to the car and drove away. Harry, using the invisibility cloak has managed to go in the back of the car without being seen.

Harry could smell Dudley's powerful perfume inside. It has a very unusual smell that he almost vomited. "Up town girl. She's been living in her uptown world. I bet she never had a back street guy. I bet her mama never told her why," Dudley started singing in the car while shaking his body. "_Who ho ho hoo she's uptown girl who ho ho,_" continued Dudley. At that time Harry thinks that he were better with a Dementor than in this car hearing Dudley singing.

Finally Dudley arrived at their destination, it was a simple house in Manchester drive. Dudley went out of the car holding flowers. Harry still with the invisibility cloak followed Dudley in the house doorstep.

Dudley pressed the doorbell, after a few moments the door opened.

A girl went out in the door. She has piggy eyes and as big as Hedwig. Her body is skinny with long uncombed hair. She wears a pink dress with Westlife written on it, there are pictures of its members there. Her pants have Westlife written vertically on it. Also her bag has a Westlife trademark. Harry thinking of Dudley and she together gives him the creeps.

"Dudley our prom is not until December," said the girl.

"Err sorry Casey ah its because of my mom," Dudley answered.

"It's your mom again, don't tell me your mama's boy."

"No of course not. Lets get in the car will be late for the concert"

"Sure."

Casey and Dudley went inside the car. Harry followed them and sits in the back.

Harry felt that he was hit with the _Cruciatus curse_, Casey and Dudley continued singing in duet that it felt like torture. 

When they got to the stadium there are many people lining up the ticket booth, they are singing and seem very excited. Harry decided to stay in the car not to go with them, he had enough torture for one day.

After a few hours Dudley and Casey arrived and drove home, they seemed to have enjoyed themselves that they continued their singing. 

After a while they finally arrived home.

Dudley and Casey went out of the car and went in front of the door.

"Oh Dudley I had a very wonderful time," said Casey.

"Me too," Dudley said.

There was a moment of silence. The two couples waited and stared at each other. Casey then closed her eyes and arched her face towards Dudley's lips. Dudley shake as ever before, but as their lips is half an inches near each other Dudley suddenly exclaimed "Wait!" He then get a candy at his pocket, it was a Mentos, a candy that is a breath freshener, placed it in his mouth and stared the chew. _It is my first kiss and my breath should smell delicious _Dudley thought.

As Harry looked at the couple, he felt a little bit envy. Dudley will have his first kiss while he cannot even ask Cho Chang for a date.

"Okay lets continue," Dudley said.

Again Casey closed her eyes, so is Dudley. They arched their necks so their lips will touch each other but suddenly Casey drew back and asked, "Do you smell pepper?"

"Nope," Dudley said. But as he placed his mouth near his mouth, he could smell that his breath smelled like pepper. Suddenly there was a clutching in his stomach; something odd is happening, he can hear croaks. To Dudley's surprise he vomited exactly at Casey, not an ordinary vomit but slugs started to come out his mouth.

Shocked and frightened Casey started screaming and ran inside the house slamming the door.

After a few seconds Dudley's vomit stopped, the slugs have started running away. To Harry's surprise he heard giggles in the side of the house. He went there but not surprised on who he saw.


	2. 

Note: Thank to Yui, Moxy, Buto and Selphie who made the Sorting Hat's song. Please _REVIEW_ this chapter for me to know if I should still continue it. Also thanks to Raleigh for being my Beta-reader. I also tried to change the grammar.

I had an idea to make Harry, Ron, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle to sing a Westlife song and have a concert, It will come in the preceding chapters. 

*** 

Chapter 2 "The song of the Sorting hat" 

As Harry expected there was someone hiding in the bushes, giggling and trying to lessen the noise of their laughter. Harry go behind them and saw none other than Fred and George. The twins cannot see him for he still wears the invisibility cloak. 

"Did you see the look on his face. Piggy he almost thinks his going to score," said George while trying to stop laughing. 

"Yeah! I cannot believe he had a crush on that girl, if I am the one who would kiss her it is torture," said Fred drastically. 

"I agree to that, the girl even reminds me of our soon to be brother in law." 

"Who? Neville." 

"Yup! The girl looks like Neville in woman form." 

They both chuckled. 

"I cannot believe our little sister fell for the guy, I mean Neville's good but still...." 

"Stupid and clumsy," said George finishing the phrase. 

"Yeah you read my lips. But come to think of it he came from a good wizard family, I think that is a consolation." 

"But do you know whom I want to be Ginny's boyfriend and to be my brother in law." 

"Harry Potter!" both of them exclaimed. 

"I agree to that, I mean Harry is good, a fantastic wizard, rich, popular and I must admit even good-looking," Fred said. 

" Dad is fond of him, Mom loves him, he is Ron's best friend and we all like him even Percy." 

"Also he is generous, imagine giving us enough money to start our joke shop." 

"Yup! To bad he didn't fall for Ginny but with Hermione instead," George said. 

"Hey that is just a rumor, we both know that their just friends." 

"Well that's what I read in Witch Weekly, almost every issue has an article about Harry." 

"That's what I mean, He is so popular," Fred said. 

"To bad he is not here seeing his cousin's face." 

Harry realized that it is time to reveal him to the twins; they have known the cloak since they saw him and Ron sneaking one night at Hogwarts. 

"That's not to bad, I did not miss anything," Harry said while removing his invisibility cloak and revealing himself. 

"Harry! How long have you been there?" asked George who is surprised. 

"Just a couple of minutes ago, I have followed Dudley throughout his date." 

" I see," said Fred. 

"By the way what did you use on Dudley for him to do that?" Harry asked. 

"Oh we made some sort of spell," said George while looking at Fred. 

"I thought using magic outside Hogwarts is prohibited?" asked Harry. 

"It is but we did not use magic," answered Fred. 

"What did you use?" asked Harry. 

"Its our newest product, the latest version of Toffee Tongue," answered George. 

"But instead of just enlarging your tongue, It is equipped the spell Pepper breath and makes you vomit slugs," continued Fred. 

"We have planned to make the victim vomit frogs instead of slugs but it reminds us of Neville." 

"As you might heard, we don't like him to be our brother in law." 

"May I ask something?" Harry asked. 

"Sure go on," answered Fred. 

"How did you know that Dudley has a date, he is here and how did you sneaked the Toffee tongue to him?" Harry continued while looking curious. 

Fred and George suddenly looked at each other. 

"We would like to tell you Harry, you know after giving us enough money to start our joke shop. But we cannot, we have a reason, a real good one. But we both promise to tell you when the time comes," George answered. 

"Okay," answered Harry and he thought that there is no reason in insisting. 

Just then Dudley went to the car and started the engine. 

"Harry your cousin is leaving. Go now in the car and use your invisibility cloak," George said to Harry. 

"Harry, Ron said that if we ever saw you we should give you this," Fred said while giving a copy of Witch Weekly to Harry. 

"Okay, I will meet you tomorrow at King's cross," Harry said while putting his invisibility cloak and running in the back of the car. 

In the car Harry saw Dudley in such miserable face, he felt a bit sorry for him but not try to think about it. Still he is very curious on how did Fred and George find out about Dudley's date, how did they sneak in and why do the twins don't like to tell about it. But Harry is a little bit relieved that Dudley is not singing anymore. 

*** 

The next day, Harry was in his room and woke up a little early than expected. He touched and try to fell his scar and happy that it does not hurt anymore. Again he remembered the other day when his scar bleed after a strange dream. 

Still having enough time, he re-orchestrate some of his books, Hermione has sent them through the owl post the other day. He then remembered the copy of Witch Weekly given to him by Fred and George. Curious, he started to browse the magazine. 

Glancing through each pages he saw a picture of Gilderoy Lockheart, he was smiling and written in the caption – _Gilderoy Lockheart, Winner of the Witch Weekly most charming smile for the 7th consecutive time. _Lockheart was again wearing his white polo and slacks plus a strange black hat. He looks closer for the hat that is eye-catching; he noticed that it looks more like the Sorting Hat. But then he thought that it is ridiculous since Dumbledore would not lend the Sorting Hat. Gazing at a page he saw something that caught his eye; something that Ron might want him to see. 

_Muggles saw some artifacts believed to be from You-Know-Who being distributed by a man long assumed to be dead. The Muggles said that they are sure that the man they saw is the man in the picture (the ministry showed them different pictures but they recognized one). The man is none other than Peter Pettigrew, the once hero who was murdered by the fugitive Sirius Black._

That is good news for Harry because if Peter Pettigrew is seen and proven to be alive, it might start a re-trial for Sirius Black. 

With all his things packed, he went down carrying his luggage. There he saw Uncle Vernon in the sofa while reading the newspaper. His eyes searched for Dudley but did not saw him he assumed that Dudley is still asleep. 

"Er – Uncle Vernon?" 

Uncle Vernon grunted to show that he was listening. 

"Er – I need to be at King's Cross to go to Hogwarts." 

Uncle Vernon grunted again. 

"Would it be alright if you gave me a lift?" 

Grunt. Harry supposed it means yes. 

After a while, Harry's huge, heavy trunk has been loaded in the Dursley's car and they sat off. 

They reached King's Cross-at quarter to ten. Uncle Vernon dumped Harry's trunk onto a cart and wheeled it to the station for him. 

"Okay I suppose you know what to do here. I have to go now I have many things to do," Uncle Vernon said. 

"Okay thanks," Harry said 

But Uncle Vernon did not seem to hear Harry; He went out of the station without even looking back. 

Harry pushed his trunk to go in the platform nine and three-quarters. But as he is approaching he saw lots of girls in the corner screaming and seemed to be interested in something. He saw rolled papers, which looks like poster being tossed in the middle of the crowd. There are also members from the media taking pictures that Harry recognized are from the Daily Prophet. Suddenly a familiar voice called him. 

"Harry! Harry! Over here," said Ron while gesturing his hand for Harry. 

Harry saw Ron together with Fred, George, Mrs. Weasley but what is unusual in the scenario is Neville is with Ginny carrying her luggage. He went to them while pushing his cart. 

"Hi! Harry, I thought you will stay with us near the end of summer?" asked Mrs. Weasley cheerfully. 

"I love to Mrs. Weasley but you know Dumbledore strictly want me to stay with the Dursleys this summer," answered Harry regretfuly. 

"To bad but I am sure he has a very good reason for it." 

Harry shook his head in approval; he always wanted to stay with the Weasleys during summer. In the past three years he had manage to; But this year Dumbledore has firmly ordered Harry not to and he does not know why.

"Harry did you received the magazine I asked Fred and George to give you?" asked Ron in a small voice. 

"Oh yes, it is good news," Harry answered to Ron. 

"What good news?" asked Mrs. Weasley while scratching her head. 

Harry and Ron stared at each other. 

"Err- nothing mom, nothing important," Ron answered for Harry. 

"Harry have you heard that Fred is now the Captain of our Quidditch team?" asked Fred to Harry while smiling. 

"Yes I know, Ron has told me through the Owl post," answered Harry. 

"To bad you cannot attend the summer practices, we made a new strategy that will surely win us the tournament this year," said Fred boldly. 

"Yes too bad because Uncle Vernon would not let me." 

Just then a couple of girls passed them talking while screaming and were holding posters. Harry recognized them as second year students from Hogwarts. 

"This band is really coooooool," said one girl excitingly. 

"Yes, even if they are Muggles they are very very very cute and handsome," said the other girl while looking at a poster. 

" I have heard one of their songs through a Muggle device called radio." 

"I wish that I could to, our family has no such gadget." 

"Lucky for me, I have a Muggle Uncle, I stayed with him this summer. I saw their MTV and heard their songs. Also I have discovered that they are very popular in the Muggle world." 

"Look at this guy, I like his blond shiny hair and his eyes," said the girl while pointing at the picture of Nicky Byrne a member of Westlife. 

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" the other girl suddenly screamed and started to kissing the poster 

"What's wrong with those girls are they insane?" asked Ron to Harry while scratching his head. 

"I don't know but even the Muggles are acting strangely specifically my cousin Dudley," answered Harry. 

"I am glad that Hermione is not like those girls." 

"I certainly hope so." 

"And what is that poster their kissing?" asked Ron curiously. 

"Er-I think it's this poster," Ginny suddenly said while bringing out a poster and his bag and gave it to Harry. 

Ron saw the poster and was extremely shocked on what he saw, he almost screamed. 

Half divides the poster; the first part was composed of the Westlife members that are Bryan, Mark, Nicky, Shane and Kian written as a caption in each of their pictures. The other half which is much bigger than the first is the picture of Gilderoy Lockheart, under it has a caption in big bold letters written _The cute and very charming manager: Gilderoy Lockheart._

"YUCK!" Ron, Fred, George, Harry and even Neville exclaimed in unison. 

"I cannot believe that phony is back," said George. 

"That phony almost cast me a Memory charm it's surprising that he started to live with the Muggles and become a manager," said Ron while still at shock. 

"Actually I am not surprised because I saw him once in television being interviewed," Harry said. 

"What is a television?" asked Fred to Harry. 

But before Harry could answer the pack of girls dispersed and from the center started walking a man and still throwing posters while the girls are pushing each other just to catch them. Harry was surprised that out of the midst came a guy non other than Mr. Gilderoy Lockheart in person. Reporters from the Daily Prophet are taking pictures of him while surrounding him. Just then a song was played in the station's speakers. 

The song was familiar to Harry; he heard Dudley sang it once in the car. 

_"Uptown Girl, she's been living in an uptown world. I bet she never had a back street guy. I bet her momma never told her why. I'm gonna try…"_ the speaker played.  
  


Just then Harry, Neville and the Weasleys are surprised that the girls in the station suddenly screamed. The girls started to sing and dance through the song. They realized that the song is a Westlife song 

"What's wrong with the girls in this station, It seemed like the Westlife has bewitched the witches," said Ron. 

Ron and Neville were more shocked and scandalized when Ginny started to sing and dance with the crowd. 

"Tweetums what are you doing?" asked Neville to Ginny then Fred and George stared at him. 

"Duhhhh! Yuck how cheap!" Fred and George exclaimed and almost vomit like Dudley. 

After the song the girls screamed again. Harry and Ron could here murmurs on how they really love Westlife. But suddenly they saw someone that is the last guy they wanted to see, it was Draco Malfoy. 

"Hey Potter why are you not dancing together with the other girls," said Draco. 

"Shut up! Malfoy," Harry exclaimed madly. 

"You are holding that Westlife Poster just like the other girls." 

Draco was right Harry is still holding the Poster given to him by Ginny. 

"This is not mine, this is Ginny's," Harry answered defensively. 

"Hey! Potter why don't you just admit that you are also fanatic about that Boy band and I will not be surprised if you are a gay!" exclaimed Draco while moving one step closer to Harry. 

But before Harry could answer back he heard a familiar voice calling him. 

"Harry! Harry! Long time no see. How are you?" exclaimed Lockheart while waving his hand, moving towards him with a bunch of reporters. 

When Lockheart was close at Harry, Draco suddenly pushed Harry. He lost control of his body and his mouth fall directly into Lockheart's shoes with his hands laid on the ground like worshiping. 

"Picture picture!" said Lockheart while smiling like a tropical mascot with his hands laid up. 

Suddenly there are many flashes of lights in the scene. 

"Oh my!" exclaimed Fred and George while Draco laughed at Harry. 

Harry tried to stand up but his hand is still hurting that he fell again right through Lockheart's shoes. 

"Nice move Potter! Kissing Lockheart's shoes, fifty gay points for you!" exclaimed Draco while laughing. 

Ron moved closer to Harry and lifts his shoulder to help him stand up while Lockheart with a bunch of reporters taking pictures is still smiling and seemed very proud. 

After standing up Harry tried to run off the scene, he forgot that Lockheart was there to talk to him for he is very ashamed. Some girls have seen him and were laughing but Draco is the one who laughs the loudest. 

*** 

After such a horrible experience Harry wiped his mouth and the Hogwart's express finally arrived. With his cart he went through the barrier in platform nine and three-quarters. Inside he met Ron and they walked together to find a seat. 

"Hey Ron where is Hermione?" asked Harry still pushing the cart. 

"I don't know I have not seen her lately," answered Ron. 

Just then they saw Lavender Brown walking toward them, she was eating chocolate frogs. 

"Oh Hi Harry and Ron," she said still her mouth was filled with chocolates. 

"Lavender why are you eating to much chocolates, I thought you were on a diet, you will get fat that way?" asked Harry curiously. 

"Well I have eaten them all summer, and you know why?" 

"Why?" asked Ron and Harry. 

"Because they do not have free pictures of wizards inside them any more." 

"So that will make you not buy them." 

"Instead they have free pictures of the band Westlife," said Lavender while showing Harry and Ron's her cards. 

Lavender has about a hundred cards all have the pictures of the boy band Westlife. Like the other pictures in the Wizard world the pictures are all moving. Just then they heard a familiar voice scream. 

"Ahhhhhhhh! I cannot believe you have those collections!" exclaimed Hermione while running towards Lavender. 

"Well!" Lavender exclaimed while gesturing her hand bragly. 

"I cannot believe you have a complete collection of Nicki in this summer outfit and Kian in," Hermione said then screamed again. 

Lavender then smiled, and Hermione noticed that she lost three front teeth. 

"What's wrong with your teeth?" Hermione asked kindly. 

"Well I have been eating Chocolate frogs all summer that I had cavities," answered Lavender mortified 

"Don't worry Madam Pomfrey will fix them when we return to Hogwarts," said Hermione still looking at the cards of Lavender. 

"Look Nicky blinked at me," Hermione continued while pointing at a card. 

"Ahhhhhhh!" the two screamed while looking at each other. 

After Hermione has finished gazing through all the cards she finally went to Ron and Harry. 

"Oh Hi Harry Ron," said Hermione to them. 

"Oh no Hermione, what's wrong with your voice?" asked Harry. 

"Its nothing, after singing and screaming to much I guess it is only natural that I cannot talk normal anymore. But don't worry it will wore off soon," Hermione said in a small voice while holding her throat. 

"Hermione did you know that Lockheart is back and Westlife's manager?" asked Ron. 

"Yup, I saw the poster and have about fifty of them. I planned to cut Lockheart's face though," Hermione answered. 

"And did you know that Harry kissed Lockheart's shoes?" asked Ron. 

"What!" Hermione exclaimed while looking at Harry. 

"I did not! Draco pushed me," Harry said defensively 

"I know it was an accident, well get even with Malfoy one day," said Ron. 

After a few hours a voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your baggage on the train it will be taken to the school separately." 

The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way towards the door and finally and out to a tiny, dark platform. 

"Firs' years this way!" called a familiar voice. Harry, Ron and Hermione turned and saw a gigantic outline of Hagrid at the other end of the platform, beckoning and terrified-looking new students forward for their traditional journey across the lake. They waved at him but no chance to speak to him because the mass of people around them was shunting them along the platform. Harry, Ron and Hermione fallowed the rest of the school along the platform and out unto a rough mud track, where at least a hundred stagecoaches awaited the remaining students, each pulled, Harry again assumed by an invisible horse. When they ride the coach it set off. 

When they reached Hogwarts, Harry Ron and Hermione planned to watch the sorting of the Sorting Hat; Harry had missed it many times now. 

"New students!" said the Friar, smiling around the first years. "About to be sorted I suppose?" 

A few people nodded mutely. 

"Hope to see you in Hupplepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house you know." 

Harry quickly looked down as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat, the Sorting hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. Aunt Petunia wouldn't let it in the house. 

Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth; there was an unusual tune, a tune that Harry had heard before in King's cross it was the introductory tune of "Uptown girl". The sorting hat bounced off and started to sing and dance by the tune of Uptown girl. 

_Ohhh ooh ooh ooh…._

_Hogwarts School_

_I like study here in Hogwarts School_

_She's been established for a thousand years_

_I guess here occurred stories of fun and tears_

Dumbledore stand up of his golden chair and started to clap to the tune. Professor McGonagall followed and then Professor Sprout. Snape was still sitting when Dumbledore stared at him; he stands and also clapped with the tune, even though it is against his will. 

_I'm lucky to_

_Go and study here_

_Up here in the castle full of cheers_

_As long as anyone with wizard blood_

_And as long as he has no squib blood_

_And Filch's a squib_

Some students giggled and turned their eyes to Filch who is quite ashamed. 

_There's Gryffindor with_

_Professor McGonagall_

_And in Hupplepuff_

_We have Professor Flitwick_

_Sprout is in Ravenclaw_

_Snape is in_

_Slytherin_

_In the Hogwarts School_

_You know I like to be in Hogwarts School_

_I sort many girls and boys_

_And all the present students here rejoice_

_And I'm the cause_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh…_

_Hogwarts School_

_We love to study here in Hogwarts School_

_And maybe someday when students come in_

_They'll understand what kind of hat I've been_

_And then I'll win_

_There's Gryffindor with_

_Professor McGonagall_

_And in Hupplepuff_

_We have Professor Flitwick_

_Sprout is in Ravenclaw_

_Snape is in_

_Slytherin_

_Go and study here_

_Up here in the castle full of cheers_

_As long as anyone with wizard blood_

_And as long as he has no squib blood_

_And Filch's a squib_

_Hogwarts School_

_My Hogwarts School_

_You know that I love my_

_Hogwarts School_

_My Hogwarts School_

Everyone was seemed happy and enjoyed to the song of the Sorting Hat except Filch who is very mad because the Hat has called him a Squib. He planned in his mind to seek in Dumbledore's office and burn the hat but realized that it is not worth it. 

The girls were dancing and singing in ecstasy; one girl even commented that it is the best song sang by the Hat. Lavender's cards were being barrowed by some students and kissing them. Even Hermione, without a voice sang and dance. 

*** 

Next chapter: 

Harry would be in the front page of the Daily Prophet, A news will hit him hard. Also they will meet the new Defense Against Dark Arts Teacher that will bewitch the boys. Harry will also receive letters from the G.W.A.

Please review this chapter; as long as you keep on reviewing I will keep on writing thanks! 

* * *


	3. 

* I used Cassandra Claire's _Magid term, it does not belong to me I just borrowed it, I give my sincere thanks. _

Chapter 3 "The New Defense Against Dark Arts Teacher" 

Harry thought nothing could surprise him than discovering Professor Quirrell is the servant of Lord Voldemort but he could never me more wrong. After the song of the Sorting Hat the Great Hall is filled with too much applause and laughter. The girls literary became insane like the people in a mental institution as they jump, dance and screamed. They loved the song, no obsessed to it like a man affected by a Confundus Charm.

_"Hogwarts School, My Hogwarts School WO WO WO WO," Hermione sang while banging her head. _

Harry then had a glimpse of Ron; he noticed that he is carefully looking at Hermione. His emotions cannot be determined through his eyes; they were mystic like Mona Lisa that Harry could not tell if he is mad or happy. Then there was Neville his face is worse than that of his toad. He continues to look at Ginny, who like Hermione is very enthusiastic and boogieing like Dudley's wrecked toy. In the far end of the hall were Fred and George; they are talking to each other. Whispering and laughing and seemed to be not affected by the screaming around them, the look and smile on their faces tells Harry that they are up to something. 

To Harry's surprise Ron who is beside him stood up and went to Hermione, his face is still mystic that Harry could not predict what he would do. 

"Hermione stop it, you should stop and get a hold of yourself," Ron said to Hermione in a very invidious face. 

But Hermione seemed to not hear him, she still is screaming, dancing, singing and affected by the aftershock of the song. 

"Hermione! Hermione!" exclaimed Ron while holding Hermione's shoulder and shaking them. 

Hermione finally got to her senses like a person who woke up in a dream then suddenly turned to Ron. 

"Ron, what are you doing can't you see I am enjoying myself just like the other girls," Hermione said to Ron civilly. 

"But Hermione, you are out of control. You dance, scream and became an insane fanatic over that damn Muggle band," said Ron with spiteful eyes. 

"Oh so that's it! Just because they are Muggles you can call them that way, a damn Muggle band. Also just because they are Muggles it means they are much less than we wizards and should not idolize them!" exclaimed Hermione furiously directly at Ron's face. 

"But but.." Ron said in a remorseful voice. 

"Are you forgetting Ron that I also came from a Muggle family, my parents are Muggle dentist. You know Ron you sounded like Draco Malfoy!" 

"Hey! I did not say anything bad or something against Muggles. My point is I just want you to stop acting like a kid for you to stop dancing around like some sort of lunatic," Ron explained in an unruffled voice. 

"And why do you want to do that?" asked Hermione curiously. 

"Cause I don't want people to think you are weird, I don't want them to think you are insane when you dance and scream and out of control like that. Because I I….care," Ron said in a tender voice while still holding Hermione's shoulder. 

Hermione suddenly turned red; her cheeks were as scarlet as cherries. She looked at Ron in a doting manner. But before she could answer back, Dumbledore unexpectedly stood up of his Golden chair and started to talk. 

"Welcome!" said Dumbledore, the candlelight shimmering on his beard. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have very important things to say to you, I think it is best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast…" 

Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued, "As you will all aware of in the past years we have no Defense Against Dark teacher." He paused and his eyes sway towards the hall. "Now I am happy to say that we have a teacher, she agreed to teach temporarily this year," again Dumbledore paused to clear his throat. "Her name is Svetlana Serena, she is from Ukraine but don't worry she speaks good English. But unfortunately she is attending a very important matter today and cannot attend the feast, I will personally introduce her to you tomorrow in your regular scheduled classes." 

"And on a very much happier note," he continued." I am pleased to announce that our Yule ball will be held earlier than expected," Dumbledore paused then rolled his eyes in the hall like a predator waiting for a prey. 

There were murmurs all over the hall. Harry felt a bit happy; his mind has assembled a plan on how to ask _Cho Chang to the ball. In the past two years, he could still remember on how Cho disregard his proposal to be his partner, it is an appalling experience for Harry but not as worse as Ron's experience when Fleur ditch him in front of numerous Hogwarts student. This time Harry is determined to succeed; he is gritty that Cho will agree to be his date. _

Harry then noticed something unusual about Hermione, still her cheeks are unusually red and her eyes were continually glancing at Ron. When Ron gazed his eyes towards Hermione, her head rebounded like a rubber when it looked at a different direction. 

Another peculiar scenario is the guise of Snape's face. Usually when the Defense Against Dark Arts teacher is announced and he does not get the position his face looks like a rotten tomato. But this time he is jovial which Harry finds odd. 

"For my next announcement, which I am sure will make you all very glad about," Dumbledore then paused and gave an unusual smile. "I advise you especially the girls not to go hysterical," he continued. "Our former Professor in Defense Against Dark Arts, Gilderoy Lockheart would be staying a week before the Yule ball," again he paused and looked at the curious students. "With him will come his band, the Westlife and they will perform in our Yule ball," continued Dumbledore smiling. 

Harry could not believe his ears, is it true that the Westlife would perform live at their school. Then expectedly he could hear screams all around the hall like Neville's howler, it is much worse than the screams after the Sorting Hat sang. 

"They will stay with us in a week, Professor Snape will be in charge for entertaining them," Dumbledore said but Harry could not hear him because of the echoing loud screams. "Well, I think that's everything of importance," said Dumbledore. "Let the feast begin!" 

The golden plates and goblets before them filled suddenly with food and drink. Harry, suddenly ravenous, helped himself to everything he could reach and began to eat. 

It was a delicious feast; the hall echoed with talk, laughter, and the clatter of knives and forks. But there is only one topic of the murmurs, the coming of Westlife. The girls hardly eat as they talked excitingly to each other and could not wait for the coming of the Yule ball. 

At long last, when the last morsels of pumpkin tart had melted from the golden platters, Dumbledore gave the word that it is time for all of them to go to bed. 

Harry, Ron and Hermione joined the Gryffindors streaming up the marble staircase and, very tired now, along the corridors, up more and more stairs, to the hidden entrance to Gryffindor Tower. A large portrait of the fat lady in pink dress asked them, "Password?" 

"Coming through, coming through!" George called from behind the crowd; he was the new Head boy. "The new password is 'Mujai'!" 

"Oh no the password today is hard to memorize," said Neville Longbotom sadly. He always had trouble in remembering passwords. 

"Don't worry you have Ginny as a girlfriend now, she is not as forgetful as you," said Lavender Brown while smiling even without three teeth. 

Through the portrait hole and across the common room, the girls and boys divided toward their separate staircases. Harry climbed to the spiral stair which no thought in his head except how glad he was to be back. They reached their familiar, circular dormitory with its five four-poster beds, and Harry, looking around, felt he was home at last. 

Harry noticed that Ron and Hermione is still not talking to each other, their heads ricochet in the different direction whenever they look at each other. But Harry was sure that they are not mad with each other and tomorrow would return back to normal. He closed his eyes and slept easily because he was tired. 

*** 

Harry had a pleasant sleep, after eating plenty the night before he was full of energy. But he wakes up a little early than normal that all the Gryffindors are still asleep. He then remembered his dream the past nights; he almost forgot it because of the past events. As usual he planned to tell his two best friends but they are still sleeping. 

Harry went to the small window near Ron's bed to gasp some fresh air; he could see the sunrise along the mountains around Hogwarts. He swiveled his head gasping the beautiful morning scenario. An unusual prospect caught his eye. It was a cloaked man, no it was a dementor but it cannot be as the color and posture is different. The figure went to the Whomping Willow, Harry thought that he would be smashed to the ground but suddenly it disappeared like a fog in the day. Harry scratched his eyes and thought he was imagining things. Then he saw from afar a hair near the Whomping Willow, it was a long blond hair like that of a Veela. 

"Harry, Harry is that you?" Ron asked while scratching his eyes. 

"Yes its me," Harry answered in a small voice. 

"What are you doing there this early?" Ron asked while standing up on the bed. 

"I thought I saw something near the Whomping Willow, a cloaked man, a wizard of some sort," answered Harry in a diminutive tone. 

Ron suddenly went in the left of Harry and glanced at the Whomping Willow to find out if what Harry's saying is true. 

"But Harry I do not see anything," Ron said to Harry. 

"It already disappeared right to the tree," Harry said then he explained how he saw the hair of a Veela. Then without hesitation he told Ron all about his dream and about how his scar bleeds. 

"I believe you Harry, after all we have been through I will not doubt you again as in what happened in the past two years during the Triwizard tournament." 

"Oh forget the past let us focus on what we should do?" Harry said to Ron smiling. 

"I know what we should do, you should immediately write to Sirius." 

"I already thought of that, but I don't want him to come all way here just because of some stupid dream and risking himself to the dementors." 

But before Ron could answer back Hermione appeared behind them. 

"Oh hi guys, hi Ron, what's up? You both woke up a little early today," Hermione said to them and trying to reconcile with Ron. 

Harry told her all about what he saw this morning, about his dream and how his scar bleeds the other day. 

"What! Why didn't you tell me yesterday," Hermione exclaimed drastically. 

"I will but you were to busy and obsessed about Westlife," answered Harry. 

"We should all go and tell it to Dumbledore, also let us go to Madam Pomfrey to take a look at your scar," Hermione suggested to them while giving a concerned look. 

"Okay lets go to Dumbledore but not in the Hospital wing, I think it's not necessary for by scar does not hurt anymore," Harry said to them 

The three of them shook their head in agreement. 

*** 

When Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the Great hall for breakfast, the first thing they saw was Draco Malfoy, who seemed to be entertaining a large group of Slytherins with a very funny story. As they passed, Malfoy did a ridiculous impression of a swooning fit and there was a roar of laughter. Harry noticed that they were reading a magazine, he recognize it as the Daily Prophet. 

"Hey, Potter!" shrieked Pansy Parkinson, a Slytherin girl with a face like a pug. "Potter I cannot believe you that fanatic!" 

Harry dropped into a seat at the Gryffindor table, next to George Weasley. 

"New sixth-year course schedules," said George, passing them over. "What's wrong with you Harry?" 

"Malfoy," said Ron, sitting down on George's other side and glaring over the Slytherin table. 

George looked up to see Malfoy, he was laughing while showing to his comrades the Daily Prophet. 

"That little git," he said calmly. 

"Er Harry," Fred said while giving Harry a copy of the Daily Prophet. "I think you ought to see this." 

Harry glanced at the latest copy of the Daily Prophet, he almost collapse on what he saw. It was his picture, the one taken at the Kings Cross; as any other picture in the Wizard World it moves. His face looks like a frog as it swings back and fort kissing Lockheart's shoes. His hands were laid flat on the floor in a form of worshipping Lockheart. Worse Lockheart smiles like a monkey as his mouth almost reach his ear; his hands are gesturing bragly in the camera. To anyone who sees the picture, they will conclude that Harry is a fanatic fan of Lockheart. 

**_The Boy who lives' Dual Personality_**

_By Rita Skeeter _

_As you can see in the picture above, Harry Potter, the boy who survived the curse of Lord You Know Who has a dual personality. In the picture with him is their former Defense Against Dark Arts Teacher: Gilderoy Lockheart. After four years of not seeing the teacher he kissed his shoes when they met in Kings Cross. Some people we interviewed say that they are very very close in Harry's secondyear at Hogwarts when Lockheart is their Professor. _

_"We always notice that Harry and Lockheart are very close during our second year. They are always in Lockheart's office and only the two of them are there. Once we saw that when Harry came out of the office he is perspiring and face full of sweat, then he is wiping his mouth. In my opinion I thing Harry is a Homosexual," said Draco Malfoy a sixth year Slytherin student. _

_We interviewed another Hogwarts student to find some statement to prove that the famous Harry Potter is a member of the third sex. _

_"I always see Harry enters the girls bathroom with his best friend Ronald Weasley," said Pansy Parkinson another Slytherin Hogwarts student. "Honestly I don't know what they were doing there, I think something er- I don't wanna say it, you know what I mean." _

_Of course the Ministry of Magic now accepts gay wizards. We think that Harry Potter is only shy to show his true colors. To Harry Potter we have a message "Harry we understand you and your dual personality. Even if you are a homosexual we accept you the way you are."_

"Damn! That Rita Skeeter!" exclaimed Harry like a bomb exploded while slamming the paper in the table. 

Ron and Hermione picked the paper then read it Ron, after reading punched the table while Hermione smirked like a dragon. 

"That Skeeter! I should have stepped on her and pound her into pieces when she was a beetle!" exclaimed Hermione with a very frenetic face. 

"We should not have set her free!" Ron yelled. 

"Now I am really beginning to regret it." 

"Hey! Potter Lockheart will soon return here, why don't you bring him to the girls bathroom!" Draco exclaimed that his voice could be in the entire hall. "Bring your Homosexual Weasley with you!" 

Ron and Harry stood up, their faces are filled with fury, and they are ready to go and punch Malfoy right through the face and give him an uppercut. 

"No Harry, control yourself, we will find another way to get even with that Malfoy," said George calmly while holding Harry's hand. Now the entire hall is filled with noise, everyone is observing Harry and Ron. 

"Why Potter! Chickening? Why don't you come here and slap me, Oh or are you gonna kiss me," said Malfoy while smiling. "Hey the Weasley twins are stopping you, I bet that they are homosexual to, so is the whole Gryffindor, unlike the Slytherins which are manly!" 

"That does it! I don't care if I lost my Headboy rank or get a detention, I am going to batter that Malfoy!" yelled George while letting go of Harry's hand. Now all the Gryffindors stood up, fury could be seen in their faces, they are ready to pound the Slytherins while the Hufflepuffs and the Ravenclaw observed in frenzy. 

Suddenly Professor McGonagall came, with her is the whole faculty. The entire hall suddenly became quiet as if nothing happens. 

*** 

Harry had the worse day of his life. Everywhere he goes people are looking at him peculiarly. He even saw Cho Chang looked at him in a weird way. Harry hoped that she did not believe the rumors. 

One time when Harry and Ron were walking in the corridor they encountered a pack of Slytherins. 

"Yiheeeeeeeeeeeeee!" exclaimed the Slytherins as they approached nearer to them. 

"Hey Potter! Where are you two going, in the girl's bathroom?" asked one Slytherin while laughing. 

"And what are you going to do there, suck each other!" exclaimed another while the Slytherins increased their laughs. 

Harry is now furious as ever before he now held is wand and ready to turn them all into toads. 

"Let us just ignore them," whispered Ron calmly. "They are not worth it." 

"What are you doing Weasley? Kissing Potter's ear!" exclaimed one of them 

Harry and Ron then walked away the Slytherins who are still laughing. 

*** 

Harry Ron and Hermione prepared for their next class, the Defense Against Dark Arts. In the past years no professors has lasted more than a year with them. But now they are sure that their teacher would again be temporary, for Dumbledore said so. They now prepared their things and equipments. 

"Look at our schedule," ordered Hermione drastically. 

"What's wrong with it? The time is perfect," said Ron to Hermione. 

"No look," said Hermione pointing at the parchment that contains the schedule. 

"Yikes, your right our classes are with the Slytherins." 

The three of them had miserable looks in their faces; they could predict that Malfoy and his gang would tease them to death. 

They entered the classroom, Neville has reserved three of them a seat. As they expected the Slytherins taunt at them as they entered the room. 

"Hey! Mudblood are you Potter and Wesley's make up artist?" asked Draco to Hermione while laughing. But the three did not mind him as they continued to sit behind Neville. 

"That Malfoy, Ill get him one of this days," said Ron to Harry fumingly. 

"Lets ignore him and change to a new topic," said Hermione to them. 

"What we will talk about Westlife, if we do that Malfoy will think that we are really gays," Ron said smiling. 

"No, that's not the topic I mean, lets talk about our new teacher," Hermione said. 

"Yeah I really hope that he is not a bad guy, unlike the others, except Lupin of course," Harry said dully. 

"It is not a he, it's a she, as Dumbledore said she is from Russia or Ukraine I cannot remember where really," Hermione said. 

"Just like Professor Quirrell, who met the vampires in Romania," said Ron dreary. 

"Don't remind me of him, I don't like to remember his garlic smelled turban," Harry said while trying to laugh. 

Just then Professor Dumbledore came inside the classroom then the whole class silenced. Dumbledore was smiling which Harry find odd; it is very rare that he sees him smile. 

"Good day to all of you," Dumbledore said gladly then cleared his throat. "As I promised to you, I will personally introduce to you our new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher," again he paused and rolled his eyes looking at the students. "Please welcome our new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher Ms. Svetlana Serena." 

Out of the door a figure emerged, she is a tall sexy female. She was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground. But her robes are not buttoned that you could see the slender shape of her body. Her eyes were crystal blue and her hair is blond and silky. Then she smiled at the students, one could easily notice her very even and beautiful teeth. 

Harry then realized that she is part Veela. 

"She is a goddess," said Ron while his jaw dropped. 

"Gosh she is the most beautiful wizard I have ever seen," Draco said in a small voice, still his eyes clearly stares at Ms. Serena. 

"She is an angel sent to earth," said Neville while his mind temporarily forgot about Ginny. 

Ms Serena went in the middle of the room he then looked at all the students and smiled as a form of greeting. 

"Good Day to all of you," she said. "As Professor Dumbledore already told you my name, I guess I will not repeat them again, I certainly hope that we will all have a good year ahead of us." 

Then Professor Svetlana Serena went in the middle of the isle; everyone could smell her perfume and the boys followed its smell. 

"I certainly hope that we will have a good term ahead of us," she said while smiling at Ron. 

Harry looked around the classroom and every boy seemed bewitched. He could see Neville continually biting his nails while Ron's head follows Professor Serena like a guided missile. And then there was Draco; his nose is following the Professors smell like he was crazy. 

"Professor Svetlana, I am afraid that I must go now, I have some matters to attend," Dumbledore said. 

"Okay Professor thanks for your time," Professor Serena said while she fixed her long silky blond hair. 

Dumbledore then leaved the room. 

"Okay, what have you learned so far?" asked the Professor. 

"Mam mam," as expected Hermione is the first one to raise her hand. 

"Yes Miss," said Serena while pointing her fingers at Hermione. 

"During our fourth year we learned how to counter curses, while last year we learned how to perform curses," said Hermione while standing up. 

"Very good," said Serena gladly. "If I am not mistaken you are Ms. Hermione Granger?" 

"Yes Mam but how did you know?" asked Hermione curiously. 

But Svetlana Serena did not answer her instead she threw another question to the class. 

"You young man," Serena said while pointing at Neville Longbottom. "Can I know you name?" 

"I—am Neville Long—Bottom Mam," answered Neville while shaking. 

"How about you, what did you learn in the past years in the Defense Against Dark Arts?" asked Serena while her eyes glaring simply on Neville. 

"Ah eh," Neville nervously remarked. "I learned to." 

"Sleep and do nothing but daydream," Draco suddenly remarked while trying to make the whole class giggle. But unfortunately only the Slytherins did. 

"Now Mr., What's your name?" asked Serena, now all his attention turned to Draco. "You must give our friend Neville here a chance, everyone deserves a chance to answer." 

In that instant Draco bit her lip, he could not accept that he was sermon by a beautiful professor. Ron in the meantime could not believe what he heard; his first impression of Ms. Serena is someone snobbish because she was beautiful, just like Fleur Delacour, his crush when he was in the fourth year. 

"I think, I will now stop the introduction and start with our first lesson," Serena said as she went in the front class. "In the notes given to you, on which textbooks to buy, I asked you for the book _Advance Defense Against Dark Arts," she stated while getting the book from her attractive red bag. "Please turn to page twelve" _

The class gets their books from their different bags and started to turn to page twelve. Harry noticed that Neville seemed motivated, his eyes looked strangely inspired. 

Page twelve contains a moving picture; it is a wizard wearing red cloak and annihilating another wizard that wears black robes. The red cloaked wizard seemed very familiar to Harry, it seems has he has seen him many times now. Then he read the caption below that says: _This is the picture of Albus Dumbledore when he defeated the Dark Wizard Grindelwald in 1945. Dumbledore looks obviously young; his beard is still color black. Harry observed closely in the picture of Grindelwald, that his face is very afraid, as Dumbledore is ready to cast a spell from his wand. _

"As you can see and read the caption in the picture, the Wizard is our very own Professor Dumbledore while the other is the Dark Wizard Grindelwald," she then paused to clear her throat. "Does anyone of you know what spell did Dumbledore used to destroy Grindelwald?" she continued while pointing her fingers to Ron. 

"Ah er," just like Neville, Ron is also awakened from his daydream. "Mam I think it's the Crustacius Curse," Ron continued obviously guessing. 

"Wrong, does anyone know the answer?" Serena asked to the class. 

Both Draco and Hermione raised their hands. 

"Yes Miss Granger," said Serena pointing her fingers to Hermione. 

"I think it's the spell _Avada Kedavra," answered Hermione. _

"Wrong Ms. Granger. Professor Dumbledore will never perform such a spell," said Serena smiling. "The spell he performed is _Angel's tear. Can anyone tells me what this spell does?" _

Everyone looked at each other in curiosity. 

"The spell is used to block the spell of what Ms. Granger answered, it is used to block _Avada Kedavra," said Serena in a small tone. _

Harry could not believe his ears; the spell that killed his parents can be blocked. Then he though that if it could be block why did his parents did not block it. Beside Harry, Hermione was also thinking the same thing; she raised her hand to ask a question. 

"Yes Ms. Granger," pointed Serena. 

"But our former teacher said it cannot be blocked, how can be that possible?" asked Hermione curiously. 

"First of all Ms. Granger your former Defense Against Dark Arts teacher Mad eye is not the real Mad eye," she then paused to make sure everyone was listening. "The spell _Avada Kedavra could only be reversed by wizards called Magids and Dumbledore is one of them, so is Voldemort but we will study that later in the term," again she paused and looked at Harry. "As you can see in the picture Grindelwald tried to use __Avada Kedavra on Dumbledore. Our Professor then used the __Angel's Tear magic to reverse the process. Grindelwald was then surprised because it is the first time __Avada Kedavra was reversed and return to the caster. Of course only Dumbledore and Voldemort can do this spell this days because they are the last living Magids," she paused then gave an odd smile to Harry. "Except of course if there are others who have not yet discovered their powers." _

The class was enjoyable, Hermione was very happy because she learned many things today. And then there was Ron and Draco; their eyes were still clearly set on Serena as being hit with the_ Pertificus Totalus. _

*** 

After the class Harry, Ron and Hermione went up to the Gryffindor's common room. The portrait of the Fat Lady swung open then they entered. 

Inside an eccentric owl was waiting for Harry, It was color pink and has a purple flower near its ear. 

"Harry, go get and read the letter," said Ron pryingly. 

Harry took the letter from the owl and decided to read it, he was maddened in its contents. 

_Dear Mr. Harry Potter, _

_Good day to you our beloved friend. We are from the G.W.A. (Gay Wizard Association). We would like to say that we understand you and what you feel. After all the problems you have been through especially in losing your parents we cannot blame you if you have become a Homosexual. We at G.W.A fights for equality in wizard right and happy that we got them in the Gay Wizards bill of 1997. Homosexual wizards are now accepted in the Wizard Society, therefore we encourage you to show your true colors and don't be ashamed to reveal what you really are. _

_Therefore we at G.W.A invites you to join our association. It would be an honor for the famous __Harry Potter to be a part of our group. Please send an owl for your reply. _

_ Sincerely yours, _

_ The Gay Wizards Association _

_P.S. _

_We also extend our invitation to your boyfriend Mr. Ronald Weasley; he is welcome to join if he wants to. _

Harry was very mad that he could punch the stonewall in the common room. Ron then asked Harry if he could read the letter then he gave it to him. After reading Ron was very angry that he crumpled the letter, his face now looks like maddened Fluffy. 

*** 

Next Chapter: 

Hermione will now re-establish S.P.E.W (Sisterhood Party Enthusiastic about Westlife) with Ginny as Vice President. 

* * *

A/N I have nothing against gays


	4. 

Chapter 4 "S.P.E.W. Returns" 

It was midnight; Draco was still sitting in his bed and trying to sleep. His mind still remembers Ms. Serena's face, lips, hair and the smell of her perfume. In his sixteen years on earth, never did he saw such a beautiful woman? 

Draco thought that having a Veela blood could make him immune to the charms of one but he was very wrong. He then lay down his bed and tried to sleep, he have to wake up early tomorrow for their Herbiology class. But still his mind could not stop thinking of Ms. Serena that he banged his head. Draco thought that their age is not that far, he was only sixteen while Serena looks very young, a fresh graduate from a Russian Magical School only twenty years of age. 

Draco rolled in opposite direction then saw two of his friends, his only friends, Crabbe and Goyle who snores like a steam train. He then remembered his archenemy, Harry Potter. Again he envied him for having very loyal friends, Ron and Hermione who would die for Harry. Unlike his two friends, which looks more like bodyguards who would die of him when he tells them to jump the edge of a cliff or drink poison. 

_The star shines bright tonight thought Draco as he looks out the window besides his room. He always wanted to be Harry's friend but couldn't to. His father was a Death Eater while Harry is loyal to Dumbledore that is the enemy of their master Voldemort. He knows that Harry would be a good friend, a loyal one. But again under the circumstances he must treat Harry badly and cruelly to the best of his ability because they are on the different sides. _

He noticed near his stuff is the Daily Prophet. He remembered the statement he gave to the Animagus Rita Skeeter and somehow felt a little guilty_. What I had done to Harry was a little bit overkill he thought __I guess it's just our destiny to fight each other then Draco yawned, close his eyes then sleep finally visited him. _

*** 

Because of the passed events Harry forgot to go to Dumbledore to tell about his dream, he was still maddened by the news in the Daily Prophet. A week has passed since Harry received the letter from the G.W.A. and things could not get anymore worse. He has been receiving letters from different kinds of people, one of them is a wizard who said that he was inspired by the famous Harry Potter of being a gay and he thanks him for giving him confidence to tell his parents what he truly is. Then there were letters from different concerned wizards that says they understand and accepts Harry whatever he is. Also for a week he has been the headline of Daily Prophet and Witch Weekly, there was once an interview with Percy Weasley asking of what he feels about the relationship of Ron and Harry. Of course Percy said that he knew nothing about it and does not believe Harry or his brother is gay. 

At least now as the Yule Ball draws nearer, people are busy in preparing for it. Harry has already become immune at the teasing of the Slytherins that he does not mind them. They temporarily forgot of Harry when the Westlife performance draws near. 

A chocolate frog has become the desert of all female Wizards. Everywhere Harry goes he could see girls eating them and collecting the free cards inside. 

"Aaaaahhhh! I cannot believe I got this new card," shrieked Pansy Parkinson while looking at the new card of Bryan Mcfadden in his trunks. "Look he waved at me," again she screamed then fainted. 

Fred and George are unlucky that they are on the scene and immediately carried the pug faced girl. 

"Fred? Can you smell what I smell," asked George while wishing that he had three hands to cover his nose. 

"Yes I do, What the Hell was that," answered Fred with a very lewd face. 

"Huh George, I think its Pansy's breath," said George now having a headache. 

"You're right, this girl has never brushed her teeth for a decade!" yelled Fred. 

"Come on let us hurry to the Hospital Wing, I cannot stand it anymore," ordered George while running and the two of them carried Pansy to Madam Pomfrey as fast as they could. 

The Hospital wing is filled with patients and Fred and George has to wait in the long line to be treated. After fifteen minutes Fred cannot take anymore Pansy's breath that he also fainted still with his eyes opened but unconscious. 

"Fred, brother don't leave me, hey wake up," said George while shaking the body of fainted Fred. "Freeeddddd!!" 

*** 

Ron and Harry are sitting near the bench in the Hogwarts garden studying for their next lesson when they saw Cho Chang walking with a bunch of his friends. 

"Harry look," said Ron while pointing at Cho Chang as she pass by through them. 

"She is still the most beautiful girl I have ever seen," said Harry tantalized. 

Cho Chang was wearing a pink cloak, her eyes did not seem to notice Harry or she was just shy. 

"Harry, the Yule Ball is drawing near, why don't you ask her out," said Ron to Harry. 

"I am still waiting for the right timing, but I will ask her out," Harry said to Ron still looking at Cho Chang. 

"You better make it fast, another man may be ahead of you," Ron said while smiling at Harry. 

"Who might that guy be?" asked Harry curiously. 

"I don't know, maybe another Cedric Diggory," answered Ron. 

"How about you Ron, who might be the lucky girl that you will date and bring to the Yule ball?" Harry asked to change the subject. 

"A err I have a particular girl in mind." 

"May I know who?" asked Harry pryingly. 

"Well you know her," said Ron in a small voice. 

"Let me guess," Harry then paused to make sure no one was listening. "Is it our friend Hermione." 

"Gosh Harry no, we are just friends, and I don't wanna ruin that friendship," said Ron that he almost fell in the bench. 

"You will not ruin your friendship, in a matter of fact you will place it unto the next level," said Harry smiling at Ron. 

"I don't know, I don't think about those things," answered Ron now looking at the sky. 

"Ron, did you remember the last Yule Ball when you asked Hermione out?" 

"Yes, I do but I only did it because I don't have a partner," Ron answered trying not to change the tone of his voice. 

"But admit it you were jealous to that Victor Krum because she was Hermione's partner," Harry said to Ron. 

At that instant Ron's mind began to flicker, he does not know what to answer to Harry. 

"Er - what are you asking me Harry," said Ron while trying to change the subject. "Ah I remember about who is gonna be my date". 

Harry obviously noticed that Ron is changing the subject, then he thought that he should leave Ron alone about the Hermione thing. 

"Yes who is it?" Harry asked while trying to sound curious. 

"Well it's our Defense Against Dark Arts Professor," whispered Ron. 

"Who our! But!" exclaimed Harry looking surprise. 

"Yes I know but she is still young, I think only twenty, I heard that she is a new graduate in that Russian Magical school," Ron said hopeful. 

"Well Good Luck," said Harry honestly. 

"Well thanks." 

"But Ron I noticed that you are attracted to girls with long blond hair just like with your former crush Fleur." 

"Yes, I noticed that to," Ron said while thinking of what Harry means. 

"But you are more compatible with girls with long bushy red hair," said Harry jokingly. 

Ron then laughed. 

*** 

Harry and Ron had just finished one of their long exams; Professor Sprout had given them a test paper containing different questions about plants. 

They are walking on the corridor when they suddenly heard Hermione screaming she was listening to a Walkman they were not surprised by it. 

"Hermione what are you doing?" asked Ron curiously but Hermione does not seem to hear him, she was still listening to the electronic device. 

"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed but she still cannot hear him. "HERMIONEE!!!" shouted Ron to the best of his ability while shaking Hermione's shoulder. 

"What? What?" asked Hermione who finally back to her senses. 

"What are you doing? What is that device your listening in? Is that a new magical artifact?" Ron asked who seemed to be very curious on the device Hermione was listening to. 

"It is not an artifact, It is a Muggle electronic device called a Walkman," Hermione answered to Ron. 

"But I thought Hogwarts has a spell so it any Electronic Device will not work on it?" asked Harry inquisitively. 

"Well Professor Dumbledore has temporarily removed the spell, you know for the Westlife concert," answered Hermione smiling. 

"I get it, and now I think everyone will bring musical listening devices in Hogwarts," said Ron furiously. 

"Well not everyone came from a Muggle family that they can get a Muggle electronic device," Hermione said. "But someone can sell it to them." 

"Like who?" asked Ron. 

"Well look for yourself," Hermione answered while pointing at Fred and George. 

The twins are standing in the corner and below them is a box. Harry noticed that the box contains CD and tapes of Westlife, also in their right is a table filled with radios and Walkman. There also rolls of Westlife posters in the table while many female students are looking at their products. 

"My it seemed like many students are obsessed with the band Westlife," said Ron drastically. 

"Yes Pathetic really," Harry said. 

"If they are that obsessed, why don't they make a Westlife fans club," Ron said. 

Suddenly Hermione's face changed like being hit by lightning. 

"Ron you're a genius!" exclaimed Hermione then suddenly kissed Ron, after that she ran towards the opposite door in the corridor. 

"What the hell is wrong with that girl?" asked Harry to Ron still looking at Hermione who is running like in the Olympics. 

But Ron did not answered; his body is does not move like being petrified by a Basilisk. His head and eyes were clearly steady on Hermione. 

"Ron did you hear me?" asked Harry not looking at Ron. 

"Well yeah I did, what did you say again?" Ron said in a low tone. 

"Nah forget it, lets just go talk to Fred and George. 

The two of them walked to Fred and George who were swarmed by many

Hogwart's female. 

"Oh hi Harry, Hi Ron," greeted Fred gladly as he hands a CD to a customer. 

"Oh hi Fred, How'd you feeling, I heard that you were brought to the Hospital Wing the other day?" asked Harry. 

"Well that's true, but I am fine now and let us not talk about it, I don't wanna think of that smell anymore," answered George while his face turned that he was going to vomit. 

"Okay, it's alright but what are you doing?" asked Harry. 

"Well we are selling Westlife products and Muggle devices. It is a good business," George said to them while ignoring the girls in front of him who were trying to buy some products. 

"But did you asked permission from Dumbledore?" asked Ron troubled. "You know mom will really feel bad if you were expelled because it is illegal." 

"Don't worry about it, Fred and I already went to Dumbledore to ask permission" said George confidently. 

"And what is his answer?" asked Ron pryingly. 

"Well he gave us permission to do so, as long as we do it during break time," answered George gladly. 

But before the conversation could continue, Snape suddenly appeared in the corridor, his face is obviously weird. 

"Sorry girls but we must go," said George in a hurry while trying to pack all their products and his face looks horrified. 

"But I thought Dumbledore gave you permission to sell your products as long as it is break time, It is still our break so you are not doing anything illegal," said Ron while his voice trying to catch up with Fred and George. 

"Sorry guys but we will explain later," said Fred now they are already far from Ron and panicking while running. 

*** 

After the long day Harry and Ron are back to the common room, they are still waiting for Hermione. 

"Where could she be? It is already nine and she is not yet in the common room," asked Ron worriedly. 

"Don't worry she will be fine," answered Harry confidently. 

The door suddenly slammed, two figures appeared in the dark common room. For a moment Harry thought that it was the Death Eaters but was glad that he was wrong. They are Ginny and Hermione; they were pins with the initials SPEW on their chest. Ginny was holding a red flag with the initials SPEW on it written in blue. They then approached Harry and Ron. 

"What's wrong Hermione, How many times would we have to tell you that the elves are happy they don't need to be liberated," said Ron in a drastic manner. 

"Well SPEW is not for the elves anymore," she then paused to look at Ginny. "It is now a fan club for the band Westlife. Isn't it a great idea ahhhhhhh!" she then screamed. 

Harry and Ron covered their ears; it seemed like Hermione's scream could destroy all the windows in the common room. 

"So do you wanna join, you could be our third and fourth members?" Ginny asked the two while showing them SPEW badges. "Each badge cost five galleons." 

"Nah! Were to manly for that and if we join everyone will think that we really are gay," said Harry while trying not to hurt Ginny. 

"Ginny," said Hermione drastically. "You know that they cannot join, this club is exclusive for girls only." 

"I forgot sorry," Ginny said remorsefully. 

"Ginny is our Vice President you know," said Hermione looking at Ron. "I will still work and think of some projects we could do." 

"Hermione, just out of curiosity, what does S.P.E.W. means?" asked Ron looking deranged. 

"Well it means Sisterhood Party Enthusiastic about Westlife," Hermione answered proudly. 

"Duh how cheap," said Ron while making a funny face. 

"No it is not, I think it is cute," said Ginny to his brother. 

Suddenly Fred and George went to them smiling. 

"Is it true of what I heard?" asked Fred still smiling. 

"That you are establishing a Westlife fans club?" continued George. 

"Yes its true, your ears does not decieve you," Ginny answered to them. 

"Don't you think Fred, George that their idea is kind of weird," Ron said in a commanding tone. 

"Weird, No! Its perfect idea!" exclaimed Fred and George in unison. 

"What! What is wrong with you two," said Ron furiously "Don't tell me that you have joined the Gay Wizards Society." 

"No no, of course not it is just good for buisiness," said Fred gladly. 

"Hey sis may I take a look on that badge," ordered George to Ginny. 

"Sure," answered Ginny while handling the SPEW badge. 

"This looks to ordinary, if you give us permission we will revise this badge to make it something more attractive," said George while looking carefully at the badge. "Maybe add more colors to it." 

"Sure," Hermione said excitingly. 

"We will come up with a new design tomorrow, Gosh we can make money on this badge," George then paused to clear his throat. "Maybe we can even sell it 20 a piece." 

"Hermione if you're SPEW becomes successful, we are happy to sponsor it," said Fred. 

"Okay we got to go now see you tomorrow," said George while the twins went out of the door. 

"My Hermione what you think of is really a good idea," said Ginny smiling. 

"Actually it is not my idea but Ron's," said Hermione while looking at Ron. 

Ron did not say anything, he was very sorry that he gave the idea about the Westlife fans club. 

*** 

It was a very dark room, the walls looks very old and filled with moisture. Out in the midst stand two people they look horrid. 

"Yes my Lord everything going according to our plan," a small bald man said. 

"Very good Wormtail you have done well. How was our spy doing?" asked Voldemort. 

"The students has trust on the spy, even Dumbledore, the spy will never be suspected," answered Wormtail proudly. 

"If Hogwarts is not cast with an _Infedus Charm, I will personally go there and kill Dumbledore of course also that Harry Potter," Voldemort said madly. "But I cannot, those Magids from the feudal ages has cast this spell, only they can cast that spell" _

"Luckily sir Dumbledore has destroyed the Magid Gridelwald, now there are only two of you Magids left," Wormtail said venerably. 

"Wrong Wormtail! There are three of us left and I sense that the other one is even more powerful than Dumbledore and even me," said Voldemort furiously. "I have to annihilate that Magid before he discovered his powers." 

"Don't worry sir our plan will never fail, during Hogwarts Yule Ball Dumbledore will be assassinated, our spy will never fail," said Wormtail positively. 

*** 

Next chapter:

As the Westlife Concert draws near Harry, Ron, Neville, Crabbe, Goyle and Draco becomes more jealous. Harry will also discover something.

As usual please review it.


End file.
